Forgiven
by MauraPoindexter
Summary: After Casey comes between Jane & Maura - Jane seeks Maura out to ask for forgiveness. Takes place during season 4. All mistakes are mine. First fanfic I've ever posted. ONE SHOT


**This came to me after going through a lot with someone that use to be one of my best friends. Hopefully this will help me to get some things off of my chest. This is going to be in Maura's POV because I relate a lot more to Maura than I do to Jane. So, here it is. I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic I've written and actually wanted to post, so be nice! **

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Maura's POV:

Maura walked into her house after a long day at work. For the last three weeks she had come home to an empty house, no Jane and no Angela. That's how it had been since Casey came back into Jane's life. Of course she still saw Jane at work, but that was all she saw of Jane. They no longer had lunch together, went out for drinks after a bad case, and no more family dinners on Sunday. Casey had made sure of that. It was about two weeks ago that Casey came to see her at work and told her to stay away from Jane. That Jane was going to spend all her time with him and the only time that Maura would see Jane was at work, in a professional setting. It was two weeks ago that she lost the best friend, the only friend she had ever had. Of course Jane had tried to talk to her and come over, but Maura always said that she was busy, or that she had to stay at work. Lucky for her Jane never saw the hives that broke out all over everytime Maura had to lie to Jane.

Maura walked into her kitchen and pulled out her favorite bottle of Merlot and a wine glass from the cabinet. After opening the bottle and pouring herself a glass she walked over to her couch and put on her favorite classical album. For the last two weeks this is how her evenings went. She would drink half a bottle of wine, eat a small dinner, bathe, and then go to bed, where she would cry herself to sleep. Tonight was particularly hard because Jane had been waiting at her car when the blonde left work. Jane had wanted to come over, have dinner and watch a movie. It hurt Maura to see the hurt in Jane's eyes when Maura had turned her down. She didn't want to turn her best friend down, she missed the detective. They had always spent their evenings together. They had known each other a long time and this is the first time that a man had ever come in between them and it was not because of either of them. Out of fear of Casey, Maura was not going to break and have Jane come over.

Just as Maura was starting to doze off on her sofa she heard a small knock at her door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sat her glass down on the coffee table and made her way for the door. When she reached the door she was shocked to see Jane standing there with tears in her eyes and shivering from the cold. Maura immediately opened the door and let Jane into her house. Once Jane was inside she threw her arms around Maura and started saying "I'm Sorry" over and over again. After about five minutes Maura pulled away from Jane and led her over to the sofa. Once settled Maura began to speak.

"Jane, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you outside of work for three weeks. Why would you suddenly show up at my house at 9 o'clock at night?"

Maura tried to hide the pain and hurt from her voice, but she knew that she could not fool her best friend.

Jane cleared her throat and began to speak. "For the last two weeks I have been trying to figure out why you have become so distant from me. Why every time I ask to do something that you always have plans or have to work late. Why my lunches are always occupied by Casey and not you. How he always makes sure that I am not around you other then at work. After tonight I decided to go home and confront him about this. When I got home he had dinner ready, asked me about my day, asked me if I had seen you at all. For some reason this struck me as odd. Especially after our confrontation in the parking garage."

Maura continued to sit and watch Jane. Suddenly Maura felt Jane's hand in hers and squeeze it. Maura squeezed Jane's hand and urged her to continue.

"Casey told me that two weeks ago he had come to you at work and told you to stay away from me. That you were not to be around me other than at work. That I was to spend all my time with him, that you and I spend too much time together. I explained to him that you are my best friend and even if he is my boyfriend, that you will ALWAYS come first because you are family. At that point he became very angry and told me that I was not to see you outside of work. I told him that our relationship was over and to get out of my house. He refused to leave, so I left and came here."

Jane looked up and saw that Maura was crying softly. "Jane, I don't want to get in the way of you and Casey. I have been alone most of my life. I would eventually become accustomed to it again."

Jane moved closer to Maura and pulled her against her. "Maur, honey, I am not going to let some guy come between us. Whether it is Casey or some other guy. If he cannot understand how important you are to me, that you are my best friend, my family, then I do not need him in my life. Sweetie, you will never be alone again. I will not let some arrogant, egotistical man come between us because he is insecure. Never! Do you understand me?"

Maura buried her head into Jane's neck and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid of what Casey would do."

Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura and whispered into her ear. "Never be afraid of Casey or any other guy. I will protect you, always. If anyone ever threatens you I want you to come to me immediately! I would never let anything happen to you, Maur. I love you and I care about you. You are my family."

Maura pulled back far enough to look at Jane. "I love you too. Your family is my family and I felt so lost the last two weeks not having anyone here. I haven't even seen Angela the last two weeks. I missed you both."

Jane pulled Maura back in for another hug. "These last two weeks have been the hardest for me. I kept thinking you were mad at me. I didn't know what to do. For some reason tonight made it all click for me when I saw the pain in your eyes when I asked about getting together tonight. I'm so sorry, Maur. I'm so sorry that I let this go on for so long. Please forgive me."

Maura pulls Jane closer and squeezes her. "There is nothing to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong, it was Casey. I'M sorry that I let this go on for so long. I'm so glad that you came here tonight. Would you like to stay?"

Jane nods against Maura's neck. "Always, I'll always stay with you."

And it was with that that Maura knew that she had her best friend back. That those two weeks were over. The longest two weeks of her life. Maura finally felt like her life was complete again in the arms of her best friend.

**Okay, this totally went in a different direction than I expected it to. I hope you all like this and feel free to review and give me some feedback. **


End file.
